Por trece razones
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: No se puede detener el presente, ni tampoco rebobinar el pasado. El único modo de llegar a conocer el secreto… es darle al PLAY. Jasper descubrirá cuales son las razones que llevaron a Alice a decidir terminar con su vida y de que modo tenía algo de responsabilidad con esta decisión... mal summary es una adaptación del libro de Jay Asher
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis**

No se puede detener el presente, ni tampoco rebobinar el pasado. El único modo de llegar a conocer el secreto… es darle al PLAY.

Jasper Hale es un adolescente como cualquier otro que encuentra, al llegar un día a casa, una misteriosa caja sin remitente dirigida a su nombre. El contenido no es otro que una serie de cintas de grabación, siete en total, que parece haberle enviado Alice, una compañera de clase que no hace ni dos semanas que se ha suicidado. A pesar del desconcierto que supone volver a oír la voz de Alice, Jasper descubrirá que son trece las razones por las cuales ha decidido quitarse la vida, trece caras de casete y que, por ello, son trece las personas que deben escucharlas. Él es una de ellas. —Es un juego muy sencillo: primero las escuchas, luego las pasas— dice Alice en la primera cara. ¿Qué razones son esas y qué tiene que ver él con ellas? A lo largo del día, Jasper se irá obsesionando con las grabaciones y hasta recorrerá la ciudad con un mapa que ella misma le ha proporcionado. Pero he aquí un viaje distinto del esperado, un viaje donde el punto de llegada es precisamente el mismo que el de partida y en el que solo hacen falta unos nuevos ojos para verlo todo como por vez primera. Alice irá desgranando poco a poco su vida en un intento de poner de manifiesto las consecuencias, grandes o pequeñas, de las cosas que hacemos y dejamos de hacer, y que cambian el mundo a veces sin darnos cuenta.

**Esta es una adaptación, es un libro bastante corto pero a mi me gustó y quiero compartirlo con ustedes además hoy me di cuenta de que algunas historias ya no están y eso es porque una persona tenía la clave de esta cuenta y las borró. Pero ya nadie borrará nada porque cambié la clave xddd esop trataré de subir el primer capitulo pronto**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayer: Una hora después del instituto.**

Un paquete del tamaño de una caja, de zapatos está colocado contra la puerta principal, en ángulo. En la puerta de nuestra casa hay una pequeña abertura para meter el correo, pero cualquier cosa más gruesa que una pastilla de jabón se queda fuera. Un apresurado garabato en el envoltorio dirige el paquete a Jasper Hale, así que lo cojo y entro.

Llevo el paquete a la cocina y lo dejo sobre la encimera. Abro el cajón de los trastos y saco unas tijeras. Después paso uno de los filos de la tijera alrededor del paquete y levanto la parte superior. Dentro de la caja de zapatos hay un tubo enrollado envuelto en plástico de burbujitas. Lo desenvuelvo y descubro siete cintas de casete sueltas.

Cada cinta tiene un número escrito en azul oscuro sobre la esquina derecha,seguramente con esmalte de uñas cada cara tiene un número. Uno y dos en la primera cinta, tres y cuatro en la siguiente, cinco y seis, y así continúa. La última cinta tiene un trece en una cara, pero no hay nada escrito en la otra.

¿Quién me habrá enviado una caja llena de cintas de casete? Ya nadie escucha cintas. ¿Tengo tan siquiera un reproductor en el que escucharlas?

iEl garaje! El radiocasete del banco de herramientas. Mi padre lo compró en un mercadillo de jardín por cuatro duros. Es viejo, así que no le importa que se cubra de serrín o se salpique de pintura. Y lo mejor de todo, se pueden escuchar cintas.

Arrastro una banqueta hasta colocarla delante del banco de herramientas,tiro la mochila al suelo y después me siento. Aprieto el botón de Eject. Una puertecita de plástico se abre e introduzco la primera cinta.

**Casete 1: cara A**

_Hola chicos y chicas. Soy Alice Brandon. En vivo y en estéreo._

No me lo creo

_Nada de compromisos que me hayan hecho volver. Nada de bises. Y esta vez, nada de peticiones_

No, no me lo puedo creer. Alice Brandon se suicidó.

_Espero que estéis preparados, porque estoy a punto de contaros la historia de mi vida. Más concretamente, por qué se acabó mi vida. Y si estas escuchando estas cintas, tú eres una de las razones._

¿Qué? No!

_No diré qué cinta te introduce en la historia. Pero no tengas miedo, si has recibido esta adorable cajita, tu nombre aparecerá...te lo prometo._

_¿Por qué iba a contar una mentira una chica muerta? Eh! suena a chiste ¿Por qué iba a contar una mentira una chica muerta?Respuesta: porque no podría sostenerse_

¿Es esto algún tipo de retorcida nota de suicida?

_Venga. Ríete. Vaya. Me había parecido divertido._

Antes de morir, Alice había grabado un montón de cintas. ¿Por qué?

_Las reglas son muy sencillas. Solo hay dos. Regla número uno: tú escuchas. Número dos: lo pasas. Con suerte, ninguna de las dos será fácil para ti_

—¿Qué estás escuchando?

—¡Mamá!  
>Me tiro sobre el radiocasete y golpeo varios botones al mismo tiempo.<p>

Mi respuesta válida para todo. ¿Qué llegarás tarde? Un proyecto del instituto. ¿Que necesitas más dinero? Un proyecto del instituto. Y ahora, las cintas de una chica. Una chica que hace dos semanas se tragó un puñado de pastillas.

-Un proyecto del instituto.

—¿Puedo escucharlo? —me pregunta.

—No es mío —digo mientras rasco la puntera del pie contra el suelo de cemento—. Estoy ayudando a un amigo. Es para la clase de historia, muy aburrido.

—Bueno, es muy amable por tu parte —dice. Se inclina sobre mi hombro y coge un trapo polvoriento, un viejo pañal de tela mío, para sacar una cinta métrica que está escondida debajo. Después me besa en la frente—. Te dejo tranquilo.

Espero hasta que escucho cómo se cierra la puerta y después colocó un dedo sobre el botón de Play. Siento los dedos, las manos, los brazos, el cuello, todo vacío. No tengo fuerza suficiente ni para apretar un solo botón del radiocasete.

Cojo el pañal de tela y envuelvo la caja de zapatos en él para apartarla de mi vista. Ojalá nunca hubiera visto la caja ni las siete cintas que había dentro de ella. Darle al Play la primera vez había sido fácil. Pan comido. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

Pero esta vez, es una de las cosas más terroríficas que he hecho en mi vida.

Bajo el volumen y aprieto el Play.

_... uno: tú escuchas. Número dos: lo pasas. Con suerte, ninguna de las dos será fácil para ti._

_Cuando acabes de escuchar las trece caras —porque cada historia tiene trece caras—rebobina las cintas, vuélvelas a colocar en la caja y pásaselas a quien sea que continúe tu pequeña historia. Y tú, el afortunado número trece, puedes llevarte las cintas directamente al infierno. Depende de cuál sea tu _  
><em>religión, quizá nos veamos allí.<em>

_En caso de que sientas la tentación de romper las normas, has de saber que he hecho una copia de estas cintas. Esas copias serán emitidas de una forma _  
><em>muy pública en caso de que este paquete no os llegue a todos. Esta no ha sido una decisión espontánea. No vuelvas a dar por sentado nada sobre mí... de <em>  
><em>nuevo.<em>

No. De ninguna forma podía pensar ella eso

_Estás siendo observado._

El estómago se me retuerce, dispuesto a vomitar si se lo permito. Cerca de mí tengo un cubo de plástico que está boca abajo sobre una banqueta para los pies. En un par de zancadas, si lo necesito puedo coger el asa y darle la vuelta.

Apenas conocía a Alice Brandon. Quiero decir que hubiera querido hacerlo. Hubiera querido conocerla más si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. A lo largo del verano habíamos trabajado juntos en el cine. Y no hacía tanto tiempo, en una fiesta, nos habíamos visto. Pero nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de acercarnos más el uno al otro. Y ni una sola vez dijo nada por sentado sobre ella. Ni una sola vez.

Estas cintas no deberían estar aquí. No deberían estar conmigo. Tiene que haber un error. O es una broma terrible.

Arrastro el cubo de basura por el suelo. A pesar de que ya lo he comprobado una vez, vuelvo a mirar el envoltorio. Tiene que haber un remite en algún  
>lado. Quizá se me haya pasado por alto.<p>

Las cintas de suicidio de Alice están circulando por ahí. Alguien les ha hecho una copia y me las ha enviado para gastarme una broma. Mañana en la escuela alguien se reirá al verme, o pondrá una sonrisita de suficiencia y mirará para otro lado. Y entonces lo sabré.

¿Y entonces? ¿Qué haré entonces?

No lo sé.

_Casi lo olvido. Si estás en mi lista, deberías haber recibido un mapa._

Dejo caer el envoltorio de nuevo en el cubo de la basura.

Estoy en la lista.

Hace unas semanas, justo unos días antes de que Alice se tomase las pastillas, alguien metió un sobre por el respiradero de mi taquilla. En la parte  
>de fuera del sobre decía: GUARDA ESTO. LO NECESITARÁS, escrito en rotulador rojo. Dentro había un mapa de la ciudad doblado. Más o menos una docena de estrellitas rojas marcaban diferentes puntos de ella.<p>

En la escuela primaria utilizábamos aquellos mismos mapas de la cámara de comercio para aprender dónde estaba el norte, el sur, el este y el oeste. Había unos numeritos azules diminutos esparcidos por todo el mapa, que coincidían con los nombres de las tiendas que aparecían escritos en los márgenes.

Guardaba el mapa de Alice en la mochila. Tenía intención de enseñarlo por el instituto para ver si le había llegado a alguien más. Para ver si alguien  
>sabía lo que significaba. Pero habían pasado los días, se había colado entre mis libros y libretas y me había olvidado de él.<p>

Hasta ahora.

_A lo largo de las cintas iré mencionando diferentes puntos de nuestra querida ciudad que debes visitar. No te puedo obligar a ir allí, pero si quieres profundizar un poco más, ve a donde están las estrellas. Y si quieres, tira el mapa y nunca me enteraré. _

Mientras Alice habla por los polvorientos altavoces, siento el peso de mi mochila contra la pierna. Dentro arrugado en algún lugar al fondo, esta su mapa.

_O quizá si me entere. La verdad es que no estoy segura de cómo funciona esto de estar muerta. Quién sabe, quizá esté detrás de ti ahora mismo._

Me inclino hacia delante, clavando los codos sobre el banco de herramientas. Dejo caer la cara entre las manos y me deslizo los dedos entre el cabello  
>inesperadamente húmedo.<p>

_Lo siento. Eso no ha sido justo. ¿Preparado, señor Witherdale?_

James Witherdale. Un chico del último curso. El primer beso de Alice.

Pero ¿por qué sabía yo eso?

_James, cariño, tú fuiste mi primer beso. La primera mano que cogí. Pero no eras más que un tío normal y corriente. Y no lo digo para ser mala, no es así. _  
><em>Simplemente era que tenías algo que me hacía necesitar ser tu novia. Todavía hoy no sé exactamente qué era. Pero ahí estaba... y era increíblemente <em>  
><em>fuerte.<em>

_Tú no sabes esto, pero hace dos años, cuando yo era novata y tú estabas en segundo, te seguía a todas partes. Durante la sexta hora trabajaba en la oficina de asistencias, así que me sabía todas tus clases. Incluso llegue a fotocopiarme tu horario, estoy segura de que todavía lo tengo en algún lado. Y cuando busquen entre mis cosas seguramente lo tiren pensando que un enamoramiento de novata no tiene ninguna importancia. Pero ¿la tiene? Para mí, sí, la tiene. He vuelto atrás hasta ti para encontrar una introducción para mi historia. Y en realidad es en donde comienza._

Entonces ¿en qué punto estoy yo de la lista, entre esas historia? ¿la segunda? ¿la tercera? ¿Se pone peor a medida que avanza?

Ha dicho que el afortunado número trece se puede llevar las cintas al infierno.

_Cuando llegues al final de estas cintas, James, espero que entiendas el papel que has tenido en todo esto. Porque ahora podría parecer un pequeño papel, _  
><em>pero importa. Al final, todo importa.<em>

_Traición. Es una de las peores sensaciones que se puede tener. Sé que tú no pretendías fallarme. De hecho, la mayoría de los que escucháis seguramente no tuvieseis ni idea de lo que estabais haciendo. De lo que estabais haciendo en realidad._

¿Qué estaba haciendo yo, Alice? Porque de verdad que no tengo ni idea. Aquella noche, si es la noche en la que estoy pensando, fue exactamente tan rara para mí como lo fue para ti. Quizá más, ya que todavía no tengo ni idea de qué demonios ocurrió.

_Nuestra primera estrellita roja se encuentra en C—4. Lleva el dedo hasta la C y déjalo caer hasta el 4. Correcto, como en el juego de los barcos. Cuando _  
><em>acabes esta cinta, deberías ir hasta allí. Solo vivimos en aquella casa durante un período muy corto, el verano anterior a mi primer año de instituto, pero era allí donde vivíamos cuando llegamos a la ciudad. Y es en donde te vi a ti por primera vez, James. Quizá lo recuerdes. Estabas enamorado de mi amiga <em>  
><em>Cynthia. Todavía faltaban dos meses para que comenzase el instituto, y Cynthia era la única persona que conocía, ya que vivía en la casa de al lado. Me dijo que el año anterior estabas siempre encima de ella. No literalmente encima, solo que la mirabas y que chocabas con ella en los pasillos por casualidad. Era por casualidad, ¿verdad? Cynthia me dijo que en el baile de fin de curso por fin habías reunido valor para hacer algo más que mirar y chocar con ella. Habíais <em>  
><em>bailado juntos todas las lentas. Y pronto, me dijo ella, iba a dejarte que la besases. El primer beso de su vida. ¡Qué honor!<em>

Las historias tienen que ser malas. Malas de verdad. Y esa es la única razón por la que las cintas se están pasando de una persona a otra. Por miedo. ¿Por  
>qué ibas a querer enviar por correo un montón de cintas en las que se te culpa de un suicidio? No lo harías. Pero Alice quiere que nosotros, los que aparecemos en la lista, escuchemos lo que nos tiene que decir. Y haremos lo que ella dice, continuar pasando las cintas, aunque solo sea para mantenerlas fuera del alcance de los que no están en la lista. "La lista." Suena a nombre de club secreto. De club exclusivo. Y por alguna razón, yo pertenezco a él.<p>

_Quería ver como eras, James, así que te llamamos desde mi casa y te dijimos que vinieses. Te llamamos desde mi casa porque Cynthia no quería que supieses dónde vivía ella... bueno, todavía no...aunque su casa estaba justo al lado de la mía. Estabas jugando a la pelota (no sé si era baloncesto, béisbol o qué) pero no podías venir hasta más tarde. Así que esperamos._

Baloncesto. Muchos de nosotros habíamos jugado durante aquel verano, porque deseábamos entrar en el segundo equipo ya desde el primer año de  
>instituto. James, que sólo estaba en segundo curso, ya tenía un lugar reservado para él en el primer equipo. Así que muchos jugábamos a la pelota con él con la esperanza de aprender algo durante el verano. Y algunos lo consiguieron. Aunque otros, por desgracia, no lo consiguieron.<p>

_Nos sentamos delante del alféizar de mi ventana, hablamos durante horas, y de repente tú y uno de tus amigos (¡hola, Laurent!) aparecisteis caminando por _  
><em>la calle.<em>

¿Laurent? ¿Laurent Dempsey? La única vez que había visto a Zach con Hannahaunque fuese sólo durante un instante, había sido la noche en que la había conocido.

_Hay dos calles que se juntan delante de mi antigua casa, como si fuese una T al revés. Vosotros veníais caminando por el medio de la carreteril, hacia _  
><em>nosotras. <em>

Espera, espera. Necesito pensar. Arranco una mota de pintura naranja seca del banco de herramientas. ¿Por qué estoy escuchando esto? Quiero decir,  
>¿por qué me estoy metiendo en esto? ¿Por qué no me limito a sacar la cinta del radiocasete y tirar toda la caja a la basura?<p>

Trago saliva. Las lágrimas me asoman a los ojos. Porque es la voz de Alice. Una voz que creía que no volvería a escuchar nunca. No puedo tirar esto. Y  
>por las reglas. Miro hacia la caja de zapatos escondida bajo el pañal de tela. Alice ha dicho que había hecho una copia de todas las cintas. Pero ¿y si no lo hubiera hecho? Quizá si detengo las cintas, si no se las paso a nadie más, ya estará. Se acabará. No pasará nada.<p>

Pero ¿y si hubiera algo en las cintas que me pudiese hacer daño? ¿Y si no fuese un truco? Entonces aparecería el segundo juego de cintas. Eso es lo que  
>ha dicho ella. Y todo el mundo escuchará lo que hay en ellas.<p>

La pintura se levanta como una costra.

¿Quién quiere comprobar si se está tirando un farol?

_Saliste de la cuneta y pusiste un pie en el jardín. Mi padre había tenido el sistema de riego encendido durante toda la mañana, así que el césped estaba mojado y te resbaló el pie, con lo que te quedaste haciendo el spagat. Laurent estaba mirando para la ventana, intentando ver mejor a la nueva amiga de _  
><em>Cynthia (una servidora) y tropezó contigo, con lo que aterrizó a tu lado sobre el bordillo. Le empujaste y te pusiste de pie. Después se levantó él, y los dos os <em>  
><em>mirasteis, sin estar seguros de qué hacer. ¿Y qué decidisteis? Os largasteis corriendo calle abajo mientras Cynthia y yo nos reíamos como locas en la ventana.<em>

Recuerdo aquello. Cynthia creía que había sido tan divertido... Me lo había contado en su fiesta de despedida aquel verano.

La fiesta en la que había visto a Alice Brandon por primera vez. Dios. Me había parecido tan guapa. Y nueva en la ciudad, aquello fue lo que realmente me llegó. Cuando estoy cerca del sexo opuesto, especialmente en aquella época, la lengua se me traba, se me hacen unos nudos de los que huiría incluso un scout. Pero cuando estaba cerca de ella podía ser el nuevo y mejorado Jasper Hale, que haría su primer año en el instituto.

_Cynthia se fue de la ciudad antes de que comenzase la escuela, y yo me enamoré del chico que había dejado atrás. Y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que aquel _  
><em>chico comenzó a mostrar interés por mí. Lo cual tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que parecía que yo siempre aullaba por allí cerca. <em>

_No estábamos juntos en ninguna clase, pero nuestras aulas durante la primera, la cuarta y la quinta clase por lo menos estaban cerca. Vale, la quinta clase a veces se alargaba y yo llegaba cuando tú ya te hablas ido, pero la primera y la cuarta clase por lo menos estaban en el Mismo pasillo._

En la fiesta de Cynthia todo el mundo andaba por el patio exterior, a pesar de que hacía frío. Seguramente había sido la noche más fría del verano. Y yo, por  
>supuesto, me había dejado la chaqueta en casa.<p>

_Después de un tiempo, conseguí saludarte. Y un tiempo después, tú conseguiste devolverme el saludo. Entonces, un día, me encontré caminando _  
><em>a tu lado sin decir nada. Sabía que no podrías soportarlo, así que aquello nos llevó a nuestra primera conversación de varias palabras.<em>

No, no es cierto. Me había dejado la chaqueta en casa porque quería que todo el mundo viese mi camisa nueva. Qué imbécil era.

_—¡Eh! —me dijiste—¿Es que no vas a decirme hola?_

_Sonreí, tomé aliento y me di la vuelta_

_—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? _

_—Porque siempre me dices hola._

_Te pregunté por qué pensabas que eras un experto en mí. Te dije que seguramente no supieses nada de mí._

En la fiesta de Cynthia yo me había agachado para atarme el zapato durante mi primera conversación con Alice Brandon. Y no había podido. No me había podido atar el dichoso cordón del zapato porque tenía los dedos agarrotados del frío. En honor a Alice, he de decir que ella se ofreció a atármelo. Por supuesto que no le había dejado. Esperé a que Laurent se metiese en nuestra torpe conversación para colarme dentro y poner los dedos en agua corriente. Qué vergüenza.

_Antes, cuando le había preguntado a mi madre cómo podía llamar la atención de un chico, me había dicho "hazte la dura". Y eso era lo que estaba _  
><em>haciendo. Y está claro que funcionó. Comenzaste a aparecer por mis clases, esperando por mí. Parecía que habían pasado semanas hasta que por fin me pediste el teléfono. Pero yo sabía que acabarías haciéndolo, así que ya lo había practicado en voz alta. Muy tranquila y con confianza, como si en <em>_realidad no me importase. Como si lo diese cien veces cada día. Sí, muchos __chicos en mi antigua escuela me habían pedido el teléfono. Pero aquí, en mi __nueva escuela, tú eras el primero._

_No, eso no es cierto. Pero tú fuiste el primero que consiguió tener mi número. No es que no te lo hubiera querido dar antes. Solo estaba siendo precavida. Una ciudad nueva. Una escuela nueva. Y esta vez, iba a tener control sobre cómo me veía la gente. Después de todo, ¿cuántas veces se tiene una segunda oportunidad? Antes de ti, James, siempre que alguien me lo pedía decía los números correctos hasta el último. Y entonces me asustaba y me confundía... así como por accidente, pero a propósito._

Me coloco la mochila en el regazo y después abro el bolsillo más grande

_Me estaba emocionando demasiado al verte escribir mi número. Por suerte tú también estabas demasiado nervioso para darte cuenta. Cuando por fin _  
><em>conseguí escupir el último número —¡el número correcto!—sonreí muchísimo. Mientras tanto, la mano te temblaba tanto que creía que te lo ibas a cargar <em>  
><em>todo. Y no iba a permitir que aquello ocurriese.<em>

Saco el mapa y lo desdoblo sobre el banco de herramientas.

_Señalé el número que estabas escribiendo._

_—Debería ser un siete —dije._

_—Es un siete._

Con una regla de madera le aliso los extremos.

_—Oh. Vale, mientras tú sepas que es un siete._

_—Lo sé —me dijiste. Pero repasaste igualmente para hacer que fuese un siete todavía más tembloroso._

_Me estiré el dobladillo de la manga sobre la palma de la mano y casi me acerqué a secarte el sudor de la frente... algo que mi madre habría hecho. Pero, por suerte, no lo hice. Nunca le hubieras vuelto a pedir el teléfono a una chica._

A través de la puerta lateral del garaje mamá me llama. Bajo el volumen, preparado para darle al botón de Stop si la puerta se abre.

—¿Sí?

_Cuando llegué a casa, ya habías llamado. Dos veces._

—Quiero que continúes trabajando —dice mamá—. Pero necesito saber si cenarás con nosotros.

_Mi madre me preguntó quién eras, y le dije que íbamos a clase juntos, que seguramente llamases para preguntarme algo sobre los deberes. Y ella me dijo que era exactamente lo que tú le habías dicho._

Bajo la vista y miro la primera estrellita roja: C—4. Sé dónde es. Pero ¿debería ir allí?

_No me lo podía creer. James, le habías mentido a mi madre. ¿Y por qué me hizo aquello tan feliz?_

—No —digo—. Me voy a casa de un amigo. Para hacer lo del proyecto

_Porque nuestras mentiras coincidían. Aquello era una señal._

—Está bien —dice mamá—. Te guardaré algo en la nevera y te lo puedes calentar más tarde.

_Mi madre me preguntó qué clase teníamos juntos y yo le dije que mates, lo cual no era totalmente una mentira. Los dos hacíamos clases de mates. Solo _  
><em>que no estábamos juntos. Y no eran del mismo tipo.<em>

_—Bien —dijo mi madre—. Eso es lo que él me ha dicho._

_La acusé de no confiar en su propia hija, le arranqué el trozo de papel con tu número de la mano y corrí al piso de arriba._

Iré. A la primera estrella. Pero antes de eso, cuando se acabe esta cara de la cinta, iré a casa de Peter.

Peter nunca ha cambiado el equipo de música de su coche, así que todavía puede escuchar casetes. Así, dice él, puede controlar la música. Si lleva a  
>alguien a un sitio y trae su propia música, hay un problema. "El formato no es compatible", les dice.<p>

_Cuando respondiste al teléfono, dije:_

_—¿James? Soy Alice. Mi madre me ha dicho que me has llamado por un problema de mates._

Peter tiene un viejo Mustang que ha heredado de su hermano, que a su vez lo heredó de su padre, que seguramente lo heredase también del suyo. En la  
>escuela hay pocos amores comparables al que hay entre Tony y su coche. Le han dejado más chicas, porque sentían celos de su coche, de las que han<br>besado mis labios.

_Estabas confundido, pero al final recordaste que le habías mentido a mi madre y, como buen chico, te disculpaste._

Aunque no puedo considerar a Peter un amigo cercano, hemos hecho juntos un par de trabajos, así que sé donde vive. Y, lo más importante de todo, tiene un walkman viejo en el que se pueden escuchar cintas. Es amarillo y tiene unos auriculares de plástico finitos, y estoy seguro de que me lo dejará. Me llevaré unas cuantas cintas y las escucharé mientras camino hasta el antiguo barrio de Alice, que solo está a una manzana o dos de la casa de Peter.

_—Entonces, James, ¿cuál es el problema de mates? —pregunté. No te ibas a librar tan fácilmente._

O quizá me lleve las cintas a algún otro lugar. Algún lugar privado. Porque aquí no las puedo escuchar. No es que mamá ni papá vayan a reconocer la voz que suena por los altavoces, pero necesito espacio. Espacio para respirar.

_Y no perdiste ni una oportunidad. Me dijiste que el Tren A salía de tu casa a las 3:45 de la tarde. El Tren B salía de mi casa diez minutos más tarde. Tú no lo veías, James, pero incluso levanté la mano como si estuviese en la escuela en lugar de sentada en el borde de mi cama._

_—Yo, señor Witherdale, yo —dije—. Sé la respuesta._

_Cuando dijiste mi nombre: _

_—¿Sí, señorita Brandon? —tiré la regla de mamá de hacerse la dura por la ventana. Te dije que los dos trenes se encontraban en Eisenhower Park, al final del tobogán con forma de cohete._

¿Qué le habría visto Alice? Nunca lo entendí. Incluso ella ha admitido que era incapaz de explicarlo. Pero para ser un tío con una pinta bastante normal, hay muchas chicas a las que les gusta James.

Sí, es bastante alto. Y quizá lo encuentren misterioso. Siempre está mirando por las ventanas, contemplando alguna cosa.

_Hubo una larga pausa en tu extremo de la línea, James. Y quiero decir una laaarga pausa._

_—Entonces, ¿cuándo se encuentran los trenes? —preguntaste._

_—En quince minutos —dije yo._

_Dijiste que quince minutos te parecían horriblemente largos para dos trenes que iban a toda velocidad._

_Uau. Relájate, Alice._

_Ya sé lo que estáis pensando todos. Alice Brandon es una guarra._

_¿Lo habéis pillado? He dicho "Alice Brandon es". Ya no puedo decir eso más._

Deja de hablar.

Acerco la banqueta un poco más al banco de herramientas. Los dos ejes de la pletina, escondidos tras una ventanita de plástico ahumado, hacen rodar la cinta de un lado al otro. Un suave silbido sale de los altavoces. Un suave y estático susurro.

¿Qué está pensando? ¿En este momento tendría los ojos cerrados? ¿Estará llorando? ¿Tendrá el dedo sobre el botón de Stop deseando tener fuerza para apretarlo? ¿Qué está haciendo? No lo escucho.

_ Equivocado- _Su voz suena enfadada. Casi temblorosa

_Alice Brandon no es, ni nunca ha sido una guarra. Lo cual da lugar a La pregunta, ¿qué es lo que has escuchado? Yo solo quería un beso. Era una _  
><em>chica de Primero a la que nunca habían besado. Nunca. Pero me gustaba un chico, a él le gustaba yo e iba a besarle. Y eso era todo—todo—en aquel <em>  
><em>momento.<em>

¿Cuál era la otra historia? Porque yo había escuchado algo_. _

_Durante unas cuantas noches antes de nuestro encuentro en el parque había tenido el mismo sueño. Exactamente el mismo. Desde el principio hasta el fin. Y para que te recrees los oídos, aquí está._

_Pero primero, lo ambientaremos un poco En mi anterior ciudad había un parque que se parecía al Eisenhower Park en una cosa. Los 2 tenían un cohete espacial. Estoy seguro que los había hecho la misma empresa porque parecían iguales. Una nariz roja que apunta hacia el cielo. Unas barras de metal salen e la nariz y bajan hacia las aletas verdes que levantan el cohete del suelo. Entre la nariz y las aletas hay tres plataformas, conectadas entre ellas por tres escaleras. En el nivel más alto hay un timón. El nivel del medio es un tobogán que lleva al parque._

_Muchas noches precias a mi primer día de escuela aquí, me había subido a la parte de arriba de aquel cohete y había dejado caer la cabeza contra el timón. La brisa de la noche que soplaba entre las barras me tranquilizaba. Cerraba los ojos y pensaba en mi hogar._

Yo había subido una vez allí una vez, solo una vez, cuando tenía cinco años. Había gritado y llorado para salir y no quería bajar por nada del mundo. Pero papá era demasiado grande y no cabía por los agujeros. Así que habían tenido que llamar a los bomberos, y habían enviado a una mujer bombero a recogerme. Debían de tener muchos rescates de aquel tipo porque, hace unas semanas, la ciudad Anunció que planeaba tirar abajo el tobogán—cohete.

_Creo que esa era la razón por la cual, en mis sueños, mi primer beso ocurría en el cohete espacial. Me recordaba a la inocencia. Y quería que mi primer _  
><em>beso fuese exactamente así. Inocente.<em>

Quizá sea por eso por lo que no ha marcado el parque con una estrellita. Puede que el cohete ya no esté antes de que las cintas hagan su recorrido por toda la lista.

_Así que volvamos a mis sueños, que comenzaron el día que te pusiste a esperarme a la puerta de clase. El día que supe que te gustaba._

Alice se había quitado la camiseta y le había dejado a James tocarle el sujetador. Eso era. Eso era lo que había escuchado que había pasado en el parque aquella noche. Pero espera. ¿Por qué iba a hacer ella eso en medio de un parque?

_El sueño comienza conmigo en la parte de arriba del cohete, agarrada al timón. Aún es un cohete de juguete, no uno de verdad, pero cada vez que giro _  
><em>el timón a la izquierda, los árboles del parque levantan las raíces y dan un paso hacia la izquierda. Cuando giro el timón hacia la derecha, dan un paso <em>  
><em>hacia la derecha. Entonces escucho tu voz que me llama desde el suelo.<em>

_—¡Alice! ¡Alice! Deja de jugar con los árboles y ven a verme._

_Así que dejo el timón y subo a la plataforma por el agujero. Pero cuando llego a la siguiente plataforma, los pies me han crecido tanto que no caben por el _  
><em>siguiente agujero.<em>

¿Pies grandes? ¿En serio? No sé mucho de análisis de sueños, pero quizá se estuviese preguntando si James la tendría grande.

_Meto la cabeza entre las barras y grito:_

_—Tengo los pies muy grandes, ¿todavía quieres que baje?_

_—Me encantan los pies grandes —me gritas—. Baja por el tobogán y ven a verme. Yo te cogeré._

_Así que me siento en el tobogán y empujo. Pero la resistencia del viento contra mis pies me hace ir muy despacio. Durante el tiempo que me lleva alcanzar el final del tobogán, me he dado cuenta de que tus pies son tremendamente pequeños. Que casi no existen._

¡Lo sabía!

_Caminas hacia el final del tobogán con los brazos abiertos, preparado para cogerme. Y no te lo imaginarías, cuando salto, mis pies enormes no pisan tus _  
><em>pies diminutos.<em>

_—¿Lo ves? Estamos hechos el uno para el otro —dices. Después te inclinas para besarme. Tus labios se acercan... se acercan... y... me despierto._

_Cada noche durante una semana me desperté exactamente en el mismo punto, a punto de ser besada. Pero ahora, James, por fin me iba aencontrar contigo. En aquel parque. Al final de aquel tobogán. Y mierda, ibas a besarme hasta que no pudieses más, te gustase o no._

Alice, si le devolviste el beso entonces igual que lo hiciste en la fiesta, créeme, le gustó.

_Te dije que nos encontraríamos allí en quince minutos. Por supuesto, solo lo dije para asegurarme de que yo llegaría allí antes que tú. Cuando tú entrases en el parque quería estar dentro del cohete y en la parte más alta, exactamente igual que en mis sueños. Y así fue como ocurrió... excepto los de los árboles que bailaban y los pies cambiantes._

_Por la vista que yo tenía desde lo alto del cohete, te vi llegar desde el extremo más alejado del parque. Mirabas el reloj cada pocos pasos y caminaste hacia _  
><em>el tobogán, mirando para todos lados excepto para arriba. Así que me puse a <em>_darle vueltas al timón con tanta fuerza como pude para hacer que __traquetease. Diste un paso atrás, levantaste la vista y me llamaste por mi __nombre. Pero no te preocupes, incluso aunque yo quisiese vivir mi sueño, no __esperaba que te supieses todo el guión y me dijeses que dejase de jugar con __los árboles y bajase._

_—Ahora mismo bajo —dije_

_Pero me dijiste que me detuviese. Que subirías hasta donde estaba yo._

_Así que volví a gritar:_

_—¡No! Déjame bajar por el tobogán._

_Y entonces repetiste aquellas palabras mágicas, como en el sueño:_

_—Yo te cogeré._

Sin duda supera con creces a mi primer beso. Séptimo curso, María Williams, detrás del gimnasio al salir de la escuela. Vino hasta mi mesa a la hora de comer, me susurró la proposición al oído y estuve empalmado el resto del día.

Cuando el beso se terminó, tres segundos de brillo de labios con sabor a fresa más tarde, ella se volvió y salió corriendo. Eché un vistazo alrededor del gimnasio y vi cómo dos de sus amigas le daban un billete de cinco dólares cada una. ¡No me lo podía creer! Mis labios eran una apuesta de diez dólares.

¿Era algo bueno o algo malo? Seguramente fuese malo, decidí.

Pero desde entonces me encanta el brillo de labios con sabor a fresa.

_No pude evitar sonreír mientras bajaba por la escalera más alta. Me senté sobre el tobogán, con el corazón a mil. Así sería. Todas mis amigas allá en mi antiguo hogar habían dado sus primeros besos en medio de la escuela. El mío me estaba esperando al final del tobogán, exactamente tal y como yo lo _  
><em>había deseado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era impulsarme.<em>

_Y lo hice._

_Sé que no pasó exactamente así, pero cuando miro atrás veo todo a cámara lenta. El impulso. El tobogán. Mi pelo ondeando detrás de mí. Tú levantando _  
><em>los brazos para cogerme. Yo levantando los míos para que pudieses hacerlo.<em>

_¿Cuándo decidiste besarme, James? ¿Fue durante el paseo hasta el parque? O simplemente ocurrió cuando me deslicé entre tus brazos? Vale, ¿quién de los _  
><em>presentes quiere saber lo primero que pensé durante mi primer beso? Aquí está: alguien ha comido perrito caliente con chili.<em>

Muy buena, James.

_Lo siento. No estuvo tan mal, pero fue lo primero que pensé._

Cualquier día comeré brillo de labios con sabor a fresa.

_Estaba tan preocupada por qué tipo de beso sería (mis amigas de mi antigua ciudad me habían descrito muchos tipos) y resultó ser de los bonitos. No me metiste la lengua hasta la garganta. No me agarraste el culo. Simplemente juntamos nuestros labios... y nos besamos._

_Y ya está._

_Espera. Para. No rebobines. No hace falta volver atrás porque no te has perdido nada. Deja que me repita. Eso... es... todo... lo... que... ocurrió._

_¿Qué pasa, que has escuchado alguna cosa diferente?_

Un escalofrío me recorre la médula espinal.

Sí, lo había escuchado. Todos lo habíamos escuchado.

_Bueno, pues tienes razón. Ocurrió algo. James me cogió de la mano, caminamos hasta los columpios y nos columpiamos. Después me volvió a besar de la misma forma._

¿Y después? ¿Qué ocurrió después, Alice?

_Después... nos fuimos. El se marchó por un lado. Yo por otro. Oh. Lo siento mucho. Querías algo más sensual, ¿verdad? Querías escuchar cómo mis deditos picajosos comenzaron a juguetear con su cremallera. Querías escuchar... Bueno, ¿qué es lo que querías escuchar? Porque yo he oído tantas historias que ya no sé cuál es la más popular. Pero sé cuál es la menos popular. La verdad._

_Ahora, la verdad es la que no olvidarás._

Todavía puedo ver a James en medio de un corrillo hecho por sus amigos en el instituto. Recuerdo que Alice pasó por allí, y que todo el grupo dejó de hablar. Le esquivaron la mirada. Y cuando pasó, se echaron a reír. Pero ¿por qué recuerdo esto? Porque yo quise hablar con Alice muchas veces después de la fiesta de despedida de Cynthia, pero era demasiado tímido. Tenía demasiado miedo. Al mirar para James y sus amigos aquel día, tuve la sensación de que había más de ella de lo que yo sabía. Después había escuchado lo de que se había dejado toquetear en el tobogán—cohete. Y era tan nueva en la escuela que los rumores ensombrecían cualquier otra cosa que yo supiese de ella. Alice va por delante de mí, me imaginaba. Tiene demasiada experiencia para tan siquiera pensar en mí.

_Así que gracias, James. Sinceramente. Mi primer beso fue maravilloso. Y durante el mes o así que duramos, y en todos los lugares a los que fuimos, los _  
><em>besos fueron maravillosos. Tú eras maravilloso.<em>

_Pero entonces comenzaste a fanfarronear. _

_Pasó una semana y no me enteré de nada. Pero al final, como siempre ocurre, me llegaron los rumores. Y todo el mundo sabe que no se puede desmentir un _  
><em>rumor. Lo sé. Sé lo que estás pensado. Mientras contaba la historia, yo misma pensaba así. ¿Un beso? ¿Un rumor basado en un beso te ha hecho hacerte <em>  
><em>eso? <em>

_No. Un rumor basado en un beso arruinó un recuerdo que deseaba _que fuese especial. _Un rumor basado en un beso hizo que comenzase una reputación que los demás se creían y reaccionaban ante ella. Y a veces, un rumor basado en un beso tiene el efecto de una bola de nieve._

_Un rumor, basado en un beso, sólo es el principio._

_Dale la vuelta a la cinta para saber más._

Me acerco al radiocasete, preparado para apretar el botón de Stop.

_Y James, cariño, quédate por aquí. No te vas a creer en qué parte vuelve a aparecer tu nombre._

Coloco el dedo sobre el botón, mientras escucho el suave zumbido de los altavoces, el débil chirrido de los ejes que van pasando la cinta, mientras  
>espero a que su voz vuelva. Pero no vuelve. La historia ha acabado.<p>

**Lo dejaré hasta quí por ahora xddd gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado si hay errores lo siento mucho pero mil gracias. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Casete 1: cara B**

Cuando llego a casa de Peter, veo su Mustang aparcado al lado del bordillo delante de su casa. El capó está abierto y él y su padre están inclinados sobre el motor. Peter tiene en la mano una linternita mientras que su padre está tensando algo dentro del coche con una llave inglesa.

—¿Es que se ha roto —pregunto—o lo estáis haciendo para divertiros?

Peter mira por encima del hombro y, cuando me ve, deja caer la linterna dentro del motor.

—Mierda.

Su padre se incorpora y se seca las manos grasientas en la parte delantera de la camiseta llena de suciedad.

—¿Estás de broma? Siempre es divertido —mira a Peter y le guiña un ojo—. Y es incluso más divertido cuando es algo serio.

Con el ceño fruncido, Peter busca la linterna.

—Papá, ¿te acuerdas de Jasper?

—Claro —dice su padre—. Por supuesto. Me alegro de volver a verte —no se acerca para darme la mano. Y con la cantidad de grasa que le mancha la camiseta, no me siento ofendido.

Pero está fingiendo. No se acuerda de mí.

—Oh —dice el padre—. Ya me acuerdo de ti. Te quedaste a cenar una vez, ¿verdad? Decías muchas veces "gracias" y "por favor.

Sonrío.

—Cuando te fuiste, la madre de Peter se pasó una semana detrás de nosotros para que fuésemos más educados.

¿Qué os voy a contar? A los padres les gusto.

—Sí, así es él —dice Peter. Coge un trapo para limpiarse las manos—. ¿Qué pasa, Jasper?

Repito mentalmente sus palabras. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? Bueno, ya que lo preguntas, pasa que hoy he recibido un montón de cintas por correo de una chica que se ha suicidado. Parece ser que yo tengo algo que ver con ello. No estoy seguro del qué, así que me preguntaba si me podrías prestar tu walkman para averiguarlo.

—Nada nuevo —digo.

Su padre pregunta si me importaría entrar en el coche y encenderlo por ellos.

—La llave está puesta.

Dejo la mochila sobre el asiento del copiloto y me coloco detrás del volante.

—Espera, ¡espera! —grita el padre—. Peter, alumbra por ahí.

Peter está de pie al lado del coche. Mirándome. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, nos miramos fijamente y yo no consigo apartarme. ¿Lo sabrá? ¿Sabrá lo de las cintas?

—Peter—repite el padre—. La luz.

Peter aparta la mirada y se inclina con la linterna. En el espacio que hay entre el salpicadero y el capó, su mirada se desliza adelante y atrás entre el motor y yo.

¿Y si él aparece en las cintas? ¿Y si su historia está justo antes que la mía? ¿Será él quien me lo ha enviado?

Dios, me estoy desquiciando. Quizá no lo sepa. Quizá solo sea que parezco culpable o algo así y él se ha dado cuenta.

Mientras espero a que me den la señal para arrancar el coche, miro a mí alrededor. Detrás del asiento del copiloto, en el suelo, está el walkman. Está ahí mismo. El cable de los auriculares está fuertemente enrollado alrededor del reproductor. Pero ¿qué excusa le pongo? ¿Por qué lo necesito?

—Peter, ven, coge la llave inglesa y déjame coger a mí la linterna —dice el padre—. La estás moviendo mucho.

Intercambian linterna por llave inglesa y, en ese momento, agarro el walkman. Así, sin más. Sin pensarlo. El bolsillo intermedio de mi mochila está abierto, de modo que lo meto allí y cierro la cremallera.

—Vale, Jasper—dice el padre—. Enciéndelo.

Giro la llave y el motor arranca.

A través del espacio que hay sobre el salpicadero, veo sonreír al padre. Sea lo que sea lo que haya hecho, está satisfecho.

—Un pequeño afinado para hacerlo cantar —dice, inclinado sobre el motor—. Ahora ya puedes apagarlo, Jasper.

Peter baja el capó y lo cierra con un clic.

—Te veo dentro, papá.

El padre asiente, levanta una caja de herramientas metálica de la calle, recoge unos cuantos trapos grasientos y se dirige al garaje.

Me coloco la mochila sobre el hombro y salgo del coche.

—Gracias —me dice Peter—. Si no hubieras aparecido, seguramente nos habríamos pasado toda la noche aquí fuera.

Poso el brazo por la otra correa y me ajusto la mochila.

—Necesitaba salir de casa —digo—. Mi madre me estaba sacando de quicio.

Peter mira para el garaje.

—Ya sé de qué me hablas —dice—. Tengo que empezar los deberes y mi padre todavía quiere jugar más bajo el capó.

El farol que tenemos sobre nosotros se enciende.

—Entonces Jasper—dice—. ¿A qué has venido?

Siento el peso del walkman dentro de la mochila.

—Pasaba por aquí y te he visto fuera. Pensé que podía venir a saludar.

Sus ojos me miraron durante un rato demasiado largo, así que yo me puse a mirar para el coche.

—Voy un rato al Rosie, a ver qué hay por allá —dice—. ¿Te llevo?

—Gracias —digo—. Pero quiero caminar unas cuantas manzanas.

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Hacia dónde vas?

Dios, espero que no esté en la lista. Pero ¿y si estuviese? ¿Y si ya hubiese escuchado las cintas y sabe exactamente qué se me está pasando ahora por la cabeza? ¿Y si sabe exactamente adonde me dirijo? O lo que es peor, ¿y si todavía no ha recibido las cintas? ¿Y si le tienen que llegar más adelante?

Si eso ocurre, recordará aquel momento. Recordará mis evasivas. Que no haya querido decirle nada ni advertirle.

—A ningún lado —digo. Yo también me meto las manos en los bolsillos—. Bueno, pues entonces supongo que nos vemos mañana.

No dice nada. Simplemente me mira marcharme. En algún momento espero que grite "¡Eh! ¿Dónde está mi walkman"?, pero no lo hace. Es una retirada limpia.

Giro a la derecha en la siguiente esquina y continúo caminando. Escucho cómo se enciende el motor del coche y el crujido de la grava bajo las ruedas cuando el Mustang comienza a rodar. Después acelera, cruza la calle por detrás de mí, y sigue su camino.

Me quito la mochila de los hombros y la dejo sobre la acera. Saco el walkman. Desato el cable y me coloco los auriculares de plástico amarillo en la cabeza, empujando los minúsculos altavoces dentro de mis oídos. Dentro de la mochila están las primeras cuatro cintas, que son una o dos más de las que seguramente tenga tiempo de escuchar esta noche. He dejado el resto en casa.

Abro la cremallera del bolsillo más pequeño y saco la primera cinta. Después la meto en la pletina, por la cara B, y cierro la tapita de plástico.

_Hola de nuevo. Y gracias por continuar hasta la parte dos_

Meneo el walkman dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta y le subo el volumen.

_Si estás escuchando esto, es que acaba de pasar una de dos cosas. A: eres James, y después de escuchar tu historieta quieres saber quién será el siguiente. O B: eres cualquier otra persona y estás esperando para ver si ahora te tocará a ti._

_Bueno..._

Una línea de sudor frío comienza a brotarme en la raíz del cabello.

_Emmett McCarty, es tu turno._

Una única gota de sudor se me desliza por la sien y me la seco.

_Estoy segura de que no tienes ni idea de por qué estás aquí, Emmett. Seguramente pienses que hiciste algo bueno, ¿a que sí? Me votaste como "Mejor trasero de primer curso" ¿Cómo se iba a enfadar nadie por eso?_

_Pues escucha._

Me siento en el bordillo, con los zapatos dentro de la cuneta. Cerca de mi salón hay unas cuantas briznas de hierba que han salido entre el cemento. A pesar de que el sol apenas acaba de comenzar a hundirse entre los tejados y los árboles, ya hay farolas encendidas a ambos lados de la calle.

_Primero, Emmett, si crees que soy tonta, si crees que soy una niñita boba que se pone a hacer pucheros por la más mínima tontería porque se lo toma todo demasiado a pecho, nadie te obliga a escuchar. Claro que te estoy presionando con lo del segundo juego de cintas, pero a quién le importa si la gente del pueblo sabe lo que pensabas de mi trasero, ¿cierto?_

En las casas de esta manzana, y en mi casa a unas manzanas de aquí, las familias están terminando de cenar. O están cargando el lavavajillas. O comienzan a hacer los deberes.

Para esas familias, esta es una noche normal.

_Puedo nombrar a toda una lista de personas a las que les importaría. Puedo nombrar a toda una lista de personas a las que les importaría mucho que estas cintas saliesen a la luz._

_Así que comencemos, ¿de acuerdo?_

Me echo hacia delante, me abrazo las piernas y apoyo la frente sobre las rodillas.

_Recuerdo estar sentada durante la segunda clase la mañana en la que apareció tu lista. La señorita Strumm evidentemente había pasado un fin de semana increíble, porque no tenía la clase preparada en absoluto._

_Nos hizo mirar uno de sus famosos documentales aburridos. De qué trataba, no lo recuerdo. Pero el narrador tenía un fuerte acento británico. Y recuerdo que me dediqué a arrancar un trozo de celo que se había quedado pegado a mi mesa para evitar quedarme dormida. Para mí, la voz del narrador no era más que un sonido de fondo._

_Bueno, la voz del narrador... y los murmullos._

_Cuando levanté la vista, los murmullos cesaron. Todas las miradas que estaban posadas en mí se giraron. Pero vi cómo el papel iba pasando por laclase. Una única hoja que se abría paso por los pasillos. Al final llegó al pupitre que estaba detrás del mío —el pupitre de Mike Newton— que chirrió cuando este cambió el peso del cuerpo de lugar._

_Cualquiera de los que estabais en la clase aquella mañana decidme: ¿estaba Mike echando una miradita furtiva por encima del respaldo de mí silla, a que sí? Eso fue lo que me imaginé cuando susurró: "te aseguro que lo es"._

Me agarré las rodillas con más fuerza. El burro de Mike.

_Alguien susurró:_

_—Pedazo de burro._

_Me volví, pero no estaba de humor para susurros._

_—¿Me aseguras que es el qué?_

_Mike, que absorbía toda la atención que le pudiese dirigir cualquier chica, me dirigió una media sonrisa y bajó la vista hacia el papel que estaba sobre su pupitre. De nuevo llegó el susurro de "burro", que esta vez se repitió por toda la clase como si nadie quisiera que yo entrase en el juego._

La primera vez que yo había visto aquella lista, que me habían dado en clase de historia, en ella había unos cuantos nombres que no había reconocido. Unas cuantas alumnas a las que todavía no conocía o de las que no estaba seguro de sus nombres. Pero el nombre de Alice sí me lo sabía. Y reí cuando lo vi. Se estaba creando una reputación en muy poco tiempo.

Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que su reputación comenzó en la imaginación de James Witherdale.

_Incliné la cabeza para poder leer el título boca abajo del papel: LA CLASE DE PRIMERO: QUIÉN ESTÁ BUENA / QUIÉN NO LO ESTÁ._

_El pupitre de Mike volvió a chirriar cuando él se sentó bien, y me di cuenta de que la señorita Strumm se acercaba, pero tenía que encontrar mi nombre. No me importaba por qué estuviese en la lista. En aquel momento, creo que ni siquiera me importaba en qué lado de la lista estuviera. Solo es que lo de que todo el mundo esté de acuerdo en alguna cosa —alguna cosa que te concierne a ti— te abre una jaula de mariposas en el estómago. Y mientras la señorita Strumm te acercaba por el pasillo, preparada para llevarse la lista antes de que yo encontrase mi nombre, las mariposas se volvieron locas._

_¿En dónde está mi nombre? ¿En dónde? iYa lo veo!_

Aquel mismo día, cuando me había cruzado con Alice por el pasillo, había vuelto la cabeza cuando ella pasó por mi lado. Y tuve que estar de acuerdo. Sin duda, le tocaba estar en aquella categoría.

_La señorita Strumm confiscó la lista y yo me volví para mirar hacia la parte de delante de la clase. Unos minutos más tarde, tras reunir el valor necesario para mirar, le eché un vistazo al otro lado de la clase. Tal y como esperaba, Rosalie Reed tenía cara de estar fastidiada._

_¿Por qué? Porque justo al lado de mi nombre, pero en la otra columna, estaba el suyo._

_Golpeaba el cuaderno con el lápiz a velocidad de código Morse y tenía la cara completamente roja._

_¿Lo único que pensé? Gracias a Dios que no sé código Morse._

_La verdad es que Rosalie es muchísimo más guapa que yo. Si haces una lista de todas las partes del cuerpo, tendrás toda una fila de cruces hastaabajo por cada vez que su cuerpo supera al mío._

No estoy de acuerdo, Alice. Para nada.

_Todo el mundo sabía que el "Peor trasero de la clase de primero", era una mentira. Ni tan siquiera se puede decir que se acercase a la verdad. Pero estoy segura de que a nadie le importaba por qué Rosalie había acabado en aquel lado de tu lista, Emmett._

_Bueno, a nadie excepto a ti... y a mí... y a Rosalie. Eso son tres_

Y muchos más que esos, deduzco, están a punto de averiguarlo.

_Quizá algunas personas pensasen que tenías razón al elegirme. Yo no lo creo. Pero déjame que lo diga así, yo no creo que mi trasero—tal y como lo dijiste tú— fuese el factor decisivo. Yo creo que el factor decisivo... fue la venganza._

Arranco las briznas de hierba que salen en la alcantarilla y me levanto para marcharme. cuando comienzo a caminar, me froto las briznas que se me han quedado en las manos hasta que caen.

_Pero esta cinta no trata de tu motivación, Emmett. A pesar de que eso también acabará saliendo. Esta cinta trata de cómo la gente cambia cuando ven sunombre en una lista tonta. Esta cinta trata de…_

Una pausa en su discurso. Meto la mano en la chaqueta y subo el á desdoblando un trozo de papel. Alisándolo.

_Vale. Sólo estaba mirando cada nombre —cada historia— aparece en estas cintas. Y adivina qué. Todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos aquí documentados quizá no hubieran ocurrido nunca si tú, Emmett, no hubieras escrito mi nombre en aquella lista. Así de sencillo._

_Necesitabas un nombre para escribir en el lado contrario al de Rosalie. Y ya que todo el instituto tenía una imagen pervertida de mí después del numerito de James, era la opción perfecta, ¿a que sí?_

_Y la bola de nieve continuó rodando. Gracias, James._

La lista de Emmett era una broma. Una broma pesada, cierto. Pero él no tenía ni idea de que la afectaría así. No es justo.

¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué hice yo? ¿Cómo dirá Alice que la marqué? Porque no tengo ni idea. Y después de que la gente lo escuche, ¿qué van a pensar cuando me vean? Algunos de ellos, por lo menos dos, ya saben por qué estoy aquí. ¿Me verán de una forma diferente ahora?

No. No pueden. Porque mi nombre no debería estar con los suyos. Yo no debería estar en esta lista y estoy seguro de ello.

iYo no hice nada malo!

_Así que, volviendo un poco al pasado, esta cinta no trata de por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, Emmett. Trata de las repercusiones que tuvo lo que hiciste. Más en concreto trata de las repercusiones que lo que hiciste tuvo sobre mí. Trata de esas cosas que no planeaste... cosas que no podías planear._

Dios. No me lo puedo creer.

**hola he vuelto se que es cortito pero tratare de volver pronto es que mi compu esta malo eso les quiero mucho y espero que estén bien**


	4. Chapter 4

La primera estrellita roja. La antigua casa de Alice. Aquí está.

Pero no me lo creo.

Esta casa ya había sido mi destino en otra ocasión. Después de una fiesta. Ahora vive en ella una pareja de ancianos. Y una noche, hace más o menos un mes, el marido iba en coche a unas manzanas de aquí, y mientras hablaba por teléfono con su esposa chocó con otro coche.

Cierro los ojos y niego con la cabeza ante aquel recuerdo. No quiero verlo. Pero no pude evitarlo. El hombre estaba histérico. Lloraba. "¡Tengo que llamarla! ¡Tengo que llamar a mi mujer!" Su teléfono había desaparecido en el accidente. Habíamos intentado utilizar el mío para llamarla, pero el teléfono de su esposa no paraba de comunicar. Estaba confundida,demasiado asustada para colgar. Quería continuar en la línea, la línea por la que le había llamado su marido.

Tiene el corazón débil, dijo él. Necesitaba saber que él estaba bien.

Llamé a la policía con mi teléfono, y le dije al hombre que continuaría intentando ponerme en contacto con su esposa. Pero me dijo que tenía que decírselo. Ella tenía que saber que él estaba bien. Su casa no estaba lejos.

Un pequeño enjambre de gente se había reunido allí. Algunos se ocupaban de la persona que iba en el otro coche. Era de nuestro instituto. Un chico del último curso. Y estaba bastante peor que el viejecito. Les grité a algunos que esperasen con el tipo hasta que llegase la ambulancia. Después me marché, corría hacia su casa para tranquilizar a la esposa. Pero no sabía que también estaba corriendo en dirección a la casa en la que una vez había vivido Alice.

Esta casa.

Pero esta vez camino. Como James y Laurent, bajo caminando por el medio de la carretera hacia East Floral Canyon, en donde se unen dos calles formando una "T" boca abajo, exactamente igual que la ha descrito Alice.

Las cortinas de la ventana delantera están cerradas porque es de noche. Pero el verano anterior a nuestro primer año de instituto, Alice estaba ahí con Cynthia. Las dos miraban hacia fuera, hacia donde estoy yo ahora, y miraban para los dos chicos que subían por la calle. Miraban cómo salían de la calle y se metían por el césped mojado, resbalaban y tropezaban el uno con el otro.

Continúo caminando hasta que llego a la cuneta, y entonces aprieto la punta de los pies contra el bordillo. Doy un paso hacia el césped y me quedo allí de pie. Un paso sencillo, básico. No resbalo, y no puedo evitar preguntarme, si James y Laurent hubieran llegado hasta la puerta de la casa de Alice, ¿se hubiera enamorado ella de Laurent en lugar de James unos meses más tarde? ¿Se habría eliminado a James del cuadro? ¿Nunca habrían comenzado los rumores?

¿Estaría Alice todavía viva?

* * *

><p><em>El día que apareció tu lista no fue demasiado traumático. Sobreviví. Sabía que era una broma. Y la gente que vi por los pasillos, arremolinada alrededor <em>_de quien tuviese una copia, también sabía que era un broma. Una enorme __broma gorda y divertida._

_Pero ¿qué ocurre cuando alguien dice que tienes el mejor trasero de la clase de __primero? Déjame que te lo cuente, Emmett, porque nunca lo hubieses adivinado. __Le da a la gente —a algunos— la señal de salida para tratarte como si no __fueses nada más que esa parte del cuerpo en concreto._

_¿Quieres que te dé un ejemplo? Bien. B—3 en vuestros mapas. Blue Spot Liquor._

Está cerca.

_No tengo ni idea de por qué lo llaman así, pero está solo a una manzana o así de mi primera casa. Solía pasarme por allí siempre que tenía ganas de una _  
><em>golosina. Lo cual quiere decir, sí, que iba allí cada día.<em>

El Blue Spot siempre me había parecido mugriento desde la calle, así que nunca había entrado.

_El noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces, el Blue Spot estaba salo. Solamente estábamos el hombre de detrás de la caja registradora y yo._

_No creo que mucha gente sepa ni tan solo que está ahí, porque es pequeñito y está estrujado entre otras dos tiendas. Tanto la una como la otra han cerrado_  
><em>desde que nos mudamos aquí. Desde la calle, el Blue spot parece una especiede tablón de anuncios de tabaco y alcohol, ¿Y dentro? Bueno, tiene más o <em>  
><em>menos la misma pinta.<em>

Camino por la acera delante de la antigua casa de Alice. Un caminito de entrada sube con una ligera pendiente antes de desaparecer detrás de una puerta de garaje de madera curtida por el clima.

_Colgada delante del mostrador hay una estantería metálica en la que están las mejores chucherías. Bueno, mis favoritas. Y en el momento en el que abría _  
><em>la puerta, el hombre de la caja registradora hacía que sonase con un cha— <em>_chín. Incluso antes de que coja una barrita de caramelo, porque sabe que __nunca me voy sin una._

_Una vez alguien dijo que el hombre que está tras el mostrador tenía cara de avellana. ¡y es cierto! Seguramente sea de tanto fumar, pero llamarse Wally _  
><em>tampoco debe ayudar.<em>

Desde que había llegado, Alice venía al instituto en una bicicleta azul, casi la puedo ver ahora. Justo aquí. Con la mochila puesta, bajando por el caminito. La miro bajar un buen trozo de acera pasando de largo al lado de los árboles, los coches aparcados y las casas. Continúo allí de pie hasta que veo desaparecer su imagen.

De nuevo.

Después me doy la vuelta lentamente y me marcho.

_Sinceramente, en todas las veces que fui al Blue Spot, creo que no escuché a Wally murmurar ni una sola palabra. Intento recordar un simple "hola" o _  
><em>"¿qué tal?", o incluso un gruñido amistoso. Pero el único sonido que le escuché murmurar alguna vez fue por tu culpa, Emmett.<em>

_Menudo amigo._

iEmmett! Eso es. Ayer alguien le empujó por el pasillo. Alguien empujó a Emmett contra mí. pero ¿quién era?

_Aquel día, como siempre, la campanita sonó sobre la puerta cuando entre. ¡Cha—chin!, hizo la máquina registradora. Cogí una barrita de caramelo de la _  
><em>estantería que estaba ante el mostrador, pero no puedo deciros cuál porque no lo recuerdo.<em>

Cogí a Emmett para evitar que se cayese. Le pregunté si estaba bien, pero me ignoró, recogió la mochila y salió corriendo por el pasillo. ¿Habré hecho algo  
>que le haya molestado?, me había preguntado. No se me ocurría nada.<p>

_Si quisiera, os podría decir el nombre de la persona que entró mientras yo buscaba el dinero en mi mochila. Lo recuerdo, pero era uno de los muchos _  
><em>capullos con los que me he ido encontrando a lo largo de los años.<em>

_No sé, quizá debería descubriros a todos. Pero en lo que respecta a tu historia, Emmett, su acción —su horrible y asquerosa acción— solo fue una consecuencia de la tuya._

_ además, tiene una cinta enterita dedicada a él…_

Hago una mueca ¿qué ocurrió en la tienda por culpa de la lista de Emmett?

No, no quiero saberlo. Y no quiero ver a Emmett. Ni mañana, ni pasado mañana. No quiero verles ni a él ni a James. Ni al burro culo— gordo de Mike. Dios,  
>¿quién más estará implicado en esto?<p>

_Abrió la puerta del Blue Spot._

_—iHola, Wally! —dijo. Y lo dijo con una arrogancia que sonaba natural saliendo de su boca. Estoy segura de que no que no era la primera vez que lo decía así, actuando como si Wally estuviese por debajo de él. Oh, Alice, hola —dijo—.No te había visto._

_¿He dicho ya que estaba delante del mostrador, visible para cualquiera desde el momento que abriese la puerta?_

_Lo saludé con una minisonrisa, encontré el dinero y lo dejé caer sobre la mano arrugada de Wally. Wally, según lo que yo vi, no le respondió de ninguna_  
><em>manera. Ni le miró ni hizo una mueca ni le sonrió (su saludo habitual para mí).<em>

Sigo la acera doblando una esquina, alejándome de las calles residenciales, de camino al Blue Spot.

Es increíble cómo una ciudad puede cambiar tanto en solo una esquina. Lascasas que tenía detrás de mí no eran grandes ni lujosas. Bastante clase media. Pero estaban colocadas mano a mano con una parte de la ciudad que lleva años derrumbándose lentamente.

_—Eh, Wally, ¿a que no adivinas qué ha pasado? —su aliento procedía justo de encima de mi hombro._

_Mi mochila estaba sobre el mostrador mientras cerraba la cremallera. Los ojos de Wally miraron hacia abajo, justo hacia el extremo del mostrador,cerca de mi cintura, y supe lo que ocurriría después._

_Una mano me dio una palmada en el trasero. Y después, lo dijo._

_—El mejor culo de la clase de primero, Wally. ¡Y lo tienes justo delante de ti, en tu tienda!_

Me puedo imaginar a más de un tío haciendo eso. El sarcasmo. La arrogancia.

_¿Me dolió? No. Pero eso no importa, ¿verdad? Porque la cuestión es: ¿tenía derecho a hacerlo? Y la respuesta, espero, es evidente._

_Lo aparté de un golpe con un rápido repaso con la mano que cualquier chica debe dominar. Y entonces fue cuando Wally salió de su concha. Entonces fue _  
><em>cuando Wally emitió un sonido. Su boca permaneció cerrada, y aquello no fue más que un rápido chasqueo de lengua, pero aquel ruidito me pilló por sorpresa.<em>

_Wally era una bola de ira._

Y ahí está. El cartel de neón del Blue Spot Liquor.

En esta manzana solo quedan dos tiendas abiertas: el Blue Spot Liquor y el videoclub 24 horas al otro lado de la calle. El Blue Spot tiene el mismo aspecto mugriento que la última vez que pasé por aquí. Incluso los anuncios de tabaco y alcohol parecen los mismos. Como si fueran un empapelado que cubre el escaparate.

Una campanita de latón tintinea cuando abro la puerta. La misma campanita que Alice escuchaba siempre que venía a buscar chucherías. En lugar de  
>dejar que se cierre sola detrás de mí aguanto la puerta y la cierro empujando con cuidado, mirando cómo vuelve a hacer sonar la campanita.<p>

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Sin necesidad de mirar, ya sé que no es Wally.

Pero ¿por qué me molesta? No he venido a ver a Wally.

Vuelve a preguntar, un poco más alto.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

No consigo mirar hacia el mostrador que tengo delante. Todavía no. No quiero imaginármela de pie ahí mismo.

En la parte trasera de la tienda, detrás de unas puertas transparentes, están las bebidas frías. Y aunque no tengo sed, me dirijo hacia, allí. Abro una de las  
>puertas y saco un refresco de naranja, la primera botella de plástico que toco. Después camino hacia la parte delantera de la tienda y saco la cartera.<p>

Una estantería metálica llena de barritas de caramelo cuelga del mostrador. Estas eran las que le gustaban a Alice.

Mi ojo izquierdo comienza a palpitar.

—¿Algo más? —me pregunta.

Dejo el refresco sobre el mostrador y bajo la vista mientras me froto el ojo. El dolor comienza en algún lugar sobre el ojo, pero es más profundo. Detrás de  
>la ceja. Una punzada que nunca había sentido.<p>

—Tienes más detrás de ti —dice el dependiente. Debe de pensar que estoy mirando hacía los caramelos.

Cojo una chocolatina de la estantería y la dejo al lado de la bebida. Pongo unos cuantos dólares sobre el mostrador y se los acerco.

iCha—chin!

Me devuelve un par de monedas y veo una etiqueta de plástico con el nombre pegada a la caja registradora.

—¿Todavía trabaja aquí? —pregunto.

— ¿Wally? —el dependiente resopla por la nariz—. Hace el turno de día.

Cuando salgo, la campanita tintinea.

* * *

><p><em>Me coloqué la mochila al hombro y seguramente susurré "perdón", pero cuando pasé a su lado, me evitó la mirada a propósito.<em>

_Tenía la puerta delante, estaba preparada para salir, cuando él me agarró por la muñeca y me dio la vuelta._

_Dijo mi nombre, y cuando le miré a los ojos la broma había acabado._

_Di un tirón con el brazo, pero me agarraba con fuerza._

Al otro lado de la calle, el cartel de neón del videoclub 24 horas parpadea con irregularidad.

Ahora ya sé de quién está hablando Alice. Ya he visto esos tirones de muñeca. Siempre me dan ganas de agarrarlo por la camisa y empujarlo hasta que suelte a la chica.

Pero en vez de eso, cada vez que lo veo hago como si no me diese cuenta.

De todas formas, ¿qué podría hacer yo?

_Entonces el capullo me suelta y me pone la mano en el hombro._

_—Solo estaba jugando, Alice, relájate._

_Vale, analicemos lo que acaba de pasar. Pensé en ello durante todo el camino a casa desde el Blue Spot, y esa sea seguramente la razón por la que no recuerdo qué barrita de caramelo me había comprado ese día._

Me siento sobre el bordillo descascarillado fuera del Blue Spot, dejo el refresco de naranja a mi lado y me coloco la chocolatina en equilibrio sobre la rodilla. No tengo ganas de comer nada dulce.

Entonces ¿por qué la he comprado? ¿solo porque Alice solía comprar chucherías de la misma estantería? ¿Y eso qué importa? He ido a la primera  
>estrellita roja. Y a la segunda. No tengo que ir a todos los sitios ni hacer todo lo que ella diga.<p>

_Primero sus palabras —después sus acciones._

_Afirmación número uno: "Alice, sólo estoy jugando"._

Le doy un golpecito a un extremo de la barrita de chocolate y caramelo, haciendo que se balancee sobre mi rodilla.

_Afirmación número dos: "Relájate"._

_Traducción: venga ya, Alice, lo único que he hecho ha sido tocarte sin tener ningún indicio de que tú quisieras que te tocase. Si eso te hace sentirte mejor, _  
><em>venga, adelante, me puedes tocar donde tú quieras.<em>

_Y ahora hablemos de sus acciones, ¿vale?_

_Acción número uno: agarrarme el trasero._

_Interpretación: déjame volver atrás y decir que aquel tío nunca me había tocado el culo antes. ¿Y por qué lo había hecho ahora? Mis pantalones no tenían nada de especial. No eran demasiado ajustados. Vale, tenían la cintura bastante baja y seguramente me vio un poco la cadera, pero no me tocó las caderas. Me tocó el trasero._

Comienzo a comprenderlo. Comienzo a ver qué quiere decir Alice. Y eso me abre un agujero negro en la boca del estómago.

Los mejores labios. Otra de las categorías de la lista.

_Emmett, ¿estoy diciendo que tu lista le dio permiso para tocarme el culo? No. Estoy diciendo que le dio una excusa. Y una excusa era lo único que necesitaba aquel tío._

Hasta que salió la lista ni tan siquiera me había fijado en los labios de Ángela Weber. Pero después de aquello, me fascinaban. Cuando la miraba hacer exposiciones en clase, no tenía ni idea de las palabras que le salían de la boca. Simplemente miraba cómo aquellos labios se movían arriba y abajo. Me quedaba hipnotizado cuando ella decía cosas como "separar partes", que, entre los labios, dejaban al descubierto la parte de abajo de su lengua.

_Acción número dos: me cogió por la muñeca y después me puso la mano en el hombro._

_Mirad, ni tan siquiera voy a interpretar esto. Solo os voy a explicar por qué me fastidió. Ya me habían tocado el culo antes —no pasa nada— pero esta vez me lo habían tocado porque alguien había escrito mi nombre en una lista. Y cuando aquel tío vio que me había enfadado, ¿se disculpó? No. En vez de eso,se puso agresivo. Y entonces de la forma más prepotente, me dijo que me relajase. Después me puso la mano en el hombro, como si al tocarme me consolase de alguna forma._

_Un consejo. Si tocas a una chica, aunque sea de broma, y ella te aparta, déjala... en... paz. No la toques, ien ningún sitio! Simplemente, para. Tocándola no conseguirás nada más que darle asco._

El resto de Ángela no era ni de lejos tan hipnotizador como sus labios. No estaba mal, solo que no era hipnotizador.

El verano pasado, en casa de un amigo, habíamos estado jugando al juego de la botella, después de que unos cuantos de nosotros hubiéramos admitido que éramos vírgenes de la botella. Y no había querido dejar que acabase el juego hasta que mi botella se paró en Ángela. O hasta que la de ella se paró en mí. Cuando ocurrió aquello, había apretado los labios, con una precisión lenta y agónica, contra los suyos.

_Por ahí hay personas enfermas y retorcidas, Emmett —y quizá yo sea una de ellas— pero se trata de que, cuando dejas a la gente en ridículo, tenes que_  
><em>responsabilizarte de lo que hagan los demás a causa de eso.<em>

Más tarde, Ángela y yo habíamos acabado en el porche trasero de su casa. Yo no tenía suficiente con sus labios.

Y todo por culpa de la lista.

_La verdad es que no es del todo correcto. No me dejaste en ridículo a mí, ¿verdad? Mi nombre estaba en la columna de las que están buenas. Escribiste _  
><em>el nombre de Rosalie en la de las que no están buenas. Dejaste a Rose en ridículo. Y ahí es cuando la bola de nieve tomó velocidad.<em>

_Rosalie, querida... tú eres la siguiente._

Abro el Walkman y saco la primera cinta.

Encuentro la siguiente cinta en el bolsillo más pequeño de mi mochila. La que tiene un número tres escrito en una esquina. La meto en la pletina y la cierro  
>de golpe.<p>

**Hola ¿cómo están? Espero que bien y ojala les guste esta historia tanto como a mi, si quieren dejar comentarios saben que pueden hacerlo. Trataré de actualizar pronto y mil gracias por leer **


	5. Chapter 5

**Casete 2: Cara A**

Antes de que aparezca la voz de Alice hay una pausa.

_Paso a paso. Así es como iremos pasando por esto. Con un pie delante del otro._

Al otro lado de la calle, detrás de los edificios, el sol continúa cayendo. Todas las farolas están encendidas, en la parte de arriba y en la de abajo de la calle. Cojo la chocolatina que tengo sobre la rodilla y el refresco que está a mi lado y me pongo en pie.

_Ya hemos acabado una cinta —por las dos caras—, así que quedaos las cosas se pondrán mejor, o peor, según vuestro punto de vista._

Cerca de la puerta del Blue Spot Liquor hay un contenedor de basura, un barril de gasolina pintado de azul con spray. Tiro dentro la chocolatina todavía sin abrir, incapaz de imaginar mi estómago con algo sólido dentro, y me voy.

_Ya sé que por lo que digo puede parecerlo, pero no estaba completamente sola al principio de mi primer año de instituto. Había otros dos alumnos, y los dos aparecen en los Grandes Éxitos de Alice Brandon, que también eran nuevos. Emmett McCarty y Rosalie Reed. Y aunque nunca nos hicimos grandes amigos, durante las primeras semanas de escuela realmente confiábamos los unos en los otros._

Giro el tapón de mi refresco de naranja. Este emite un silbido y le pego un trago.

_Cuando solo quedaba una semana de vacaciones de verano, la señorita Platt me llamó a casa para ver si podía encontrarme con ella en el instituto. Una pequeña sesión de orientación para estudiantes nuevos, dijo._

_Por sí no la recordáis, la señorita Platt era la orientadora de los estudiantes con apellidos de la A a la G. Aquel mismo año se cambió a, otra escuela del distrito._

Recuerdo que la sustituyó el señor Carlisle Cullen. Se suponía que debía ser un puesto temporal, pero continúa en él. Profesor de inglés y orientador.

_Lo cual acabó siendo algo funesto, pero eso vendrá en una cinta posterior._

Un sudor helado me aparece en la frente. ¿El señor Cullen? ¿Es que tiene algo que ver con esto?

El mundo a mí alrededor se inclina y gira. Me agarro al tronco de un fino arbolito de la acera.

_Si me hubiera dicho que el propósito real de nuestro encuentro era presentarme a otra alumna nueva, no habría ido. ¿Qué pasaría si no teníamos nada en común? ¿Y si yo creía que no teníamos nada en común pero la otra alumna creía que sí? ¿Y si ocurría lo contrario y yo pensaba que nos podíamos hacer amigas pero ella no?_

_Había tantas cosas que podrían haber salido terriblemente mal..._

Presiono la frente contra la corteza suave e intento que mi respiración se calme.

_Pero la otra chica era Rosalie Reed, y a ella no le apetecía estar ahí más de lo que me apetecía a mí._

_Las dos esperábamos que la señorita Platt nos diese una gran charla llena de palabrería psicológica. Lo que significa —lo que conlleva— ser una gran estudiante. Que en este instituto están los mejores y los más brillantes del estado. Que a todo el mundo se le dan las mismas oportunidades siempre y cuando quieran intentarlo. _

_Pero en vez de eso, nos dio una coleguita._

Cierro los ojos. No quiero verlo, pero aparece demasiado claro. Cuando los rumores sobre la ausencia inexplicada de Alice comenzaron a extenderse por la escuela, el señor Cullen le preguntó a nuestra clase por qué no paraba de escuchar su nombre mencionado por los pasillos. Parecía nervioso, casi mareado. Como si supiese la respuesta pero quisiera que alguien le convenciese de lo contrario.

Entonces una chica susurró:

—Alguien vio una ambulancia salir de su casa.

_En el momento en el que la señorita Platt nos dijo por qué estábamos allí, Rosalie y yo nos miramos. Ella tenía los labios separados como si fuese a decir algo. Pero ¿qué iba a decir sí me tenía sentada allí delante? Se sentía como si la hubiesen pillado desprevenida. Confundida. Engañada._

_Sé que se sentía así porque yo me sentía igual._

_Y nunca olvidaré la reacción de la señorita Platt. Dos palabras breves a las que les costó salir: "O... no."_

Aprieto bien los ojos, intentando con todas mis fuerzas recordar aquel día con la mayor claridad posible.

¿Era dolor lo que se reflejaba en el rostro del señor Cullen? ¿O era miedo? Se limitó a quedarse allí de pie, mirando para el pupitre de Alice. A través del pupitre. Y nadie dijo nada, pero miramos a nuestro alrededor. Nos miramos unos a otros.

Y entonces se marchó. El señor Cullen salió de la clase y no volvió en una semana.

¿Por qué? ¿Lo sabía? ¿Lo sabía por alguna cosa que había hecho?

_Y aquí, la mejor parte de mi recuerdo, está lo que dijimos:_

_Yo: Lo siento, señorita Platt, solo es que no pensaba que fuese por esto por lo que me había llamado._

_Rosalie: Yo tampoco. No hubiera venido. Vaya, que estoy segura de que Almy y yo tenernos cosas en común, y estoy segura de que es una gran persona, pero..._

_Yo: Me llamo Alice._

_Rosalie: Te he llamado Almy, ¿verdad? Lo siento._

_Yo: No pasa nada. Solo es que creía que deberías aprender mi nombre si es que vamos a ser tan grandes amigas._

_Y entonces las tres nos echamos a reír. Rosalie y yo teníamos una risa muy parecida, lo que nos hizo reír todavía más. La risa de la señorita Platt no era tan sentida... más bien era una risa nerviosa... pero aún así, era una risa. Declaró no haber intentado hacer amigas a dos personas antes, y que dudaba que lo hiciese nunca._

_Pero adivinad qué pasó. Después del encuentro, Rosalie y yo acabamos quedando._

_Muy astuta, señorita Platt. Muy, pero que muy astuta._

_Salimos del instituto y, al principio, la conversación era torpe. Pero estaba bien tener a alguien con quien hablar que no fuesen mis padres._

Un autobús urbano se para al lado del bordillo, delante de mí. Es plateado con rayas azules.

_Nos pasamos el cruce que tenía que tomar yo, pero no dije nada. No quería detener nuestra conversación, pero tampoco quería invitarla a casa porque en realidad todavía no nos conocíamos. Así que seguimos caminando hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad. Más tarde supe que ella había hecho lo mismo, había pasado de largo la calle en la que vivía para seguir hablando conmigo._

_¿Y adónde fuimos? E—7 en vuestros mapas. La cafetería El Jardín de Monet_

Las puertas del autobús resuellan al abrirse.

_Ninguna de las dos tomaba café, pero parecía un lugar bonito para charlar._

A través de las ventanas empañadas veo que casi todos los asientos están vacíos.

_Las dos tomamos un chocolate caliente. Ella lo pidió pensando que sería divertido. ¿Y yo? Yo siempre pido chocolate caliente._

Nunca me he subido a un autobús urbano. Nunca he tenido ningún motivo para hacerlo. Pero cada vez está más oscuro y hace más frío.

Por la noche no se paga el autobús, así que me subo. Pasó al lado de la conductora sin que ninguna de los dos nos digamos ni una palabra. Ni tan siquiera me mira.

Continúo por el pasillo central, mientras me abrocho el abrigo para protegerme del frío y le prestó a cada botón más atención de la que sería necesaria. Cualquier excusa es válida para esquivar con la mirada a los demás pasajeros. Sé la cara que debo de tener para ellos. Confundido. Culpable. En proceso de ser aplastado.

Elijo un banco que, mientras no se suba nadie más, está rodeado por tres o cuatro asientos libres. El cojín de vinilo azul está rasgado en el medio, y el relleno amarillo está a punto de salirse. Me acerco a la ventana.

El vidrio está frío, pero apoyar la cabeza contra él me ayuda a relajarme.

_Sinceramente, no recuerdo mucho de lo que nos dijimos aquella tarde. ¿Y tú, Rosalie? Porque cuando cierro los ojos, todo ocurre en una especie de montaje. Reímos. Intentamos no derramar las bebidas. Movemos las manos en el aire mientras hablamos._

Cierro los ojos. El vidrio enfría un lado de mi cara que está excesivamente caliente. No me importa adónde vaya el autobús. Me pasaré horas en él si me lo permiten. Me quedaré aquí sentado y escucharé las cintas. Y quizá, sin intentarlo, me quede dormido.

_Entonces, en un determinado momento, te inclinaste sobre la mesa._

_—Creo que ese tío te está mirando —susurraste._

_Sabía exactamente de quién hablabas porque yo también le había estado mirando. Pero él no estaba mirándome a mí._

_—Te está mirando a ti —dije._

_En un concurso de "quién las tiene más grandes", todos los que estáis escuchando deberíais saber que es Rosalie la que gana._

_—Perdón —le dijo a Emmett, por si no os habéis imaginado el nombre del hombre misterioso—¿ Pero a cuál de las dos estáis mirando?_

Y unos meses más tarde, después de que Alice y James rompiesen, después de que comenzasen los rumores, Emmett hace una lista. Quién está buena. Quién no lo está. pero allí, en el Monet, nadie sabía adónde llevaría aquel encuentro.

Quiero darle al botón de stop del Walkman y rebobinar toda la conversación. Para rebobinar en el pasado y advertirles. O evitar que ni tan siquiera se conociesen.

Pero no puedo. No puedo reescribir el pasado.

_Emmett se puso rojo. Se puso tan rojo conto si toda Ia sangre del cuerpo se le hubiera subido a la cara. Y cuando abrió la boca para negarlo, Rosalie le cortó._

_—No mientas, ¿A cuál de las dos estabas mirando?_

A través del vidrio helado entraba la luz de las farolas y las luces de neón del centro. La mayoría de las tiendas están cerradas de noche. Pero los bares y restaurantes siguen abiertos.

_En aquel momento hubiera pagado muchísimo por tener la amistad de Rose. Era la chica más sociable, más sincera, más "te digo las cosas como son" que había conocido nunca._

_En silencio, le di las gracias a la señorita Platt por habernos presentado._

_Emmett tartamudeó y Rosalie se inclinó hacia él mientras dejaba que sus dedos cayesen graciosamente sobre la mesa en la que estaba._

_—Mira, he visto que nos mirabas —dijo—. Las dos somos nuevas en la ciudad y nos gustaría saber a quién estabas mirando. Es importante._

_Emmett balbuceó:_

_—Yo sólo... he escuchado... es solo que yo también soy nuevo._

_Creo que tanto Rosalie como yo dijimos algo por el estilo de "Oh". Y entonces nos llegó a nosotras el turno de ponernos rojas. El pobre Emmett solo quería tomar parte en nuestra conversación. Así que le dejamos. Y creo que hablamos por lo menos durante una hora más, seguramente fuese más tiempo. Solo tres personas felices porque no pasarían el primer día de instituto dando tumbos solos por los pasillos. O comiendo solos. O perdiéndose solos._

No es que me importe, pero ¿adónde va este autobús? ¿Es que sale de nuestro pueblo y va a otro? ¿O simplemente da vueltas sin fin por estas calles?

Quizá debería haberlo mirado antes de subirme.

_Aquella tarde en el Monet fue un alivio para los tres. ¿Cuántas noches me había quedado dormida aterrorizada, pensando en aquel primer día de instituto? Demasiadas. ¿Y después de lo del Monet? Ninguna. Ahora estaba emocionada._

_Y solo para que lo sepáis, nunca he considerado a Rosalie y a Emmett mis amigos. Ni tan siquiera al principio, cuando me hubiera encantado tener dos amistades automáticamente._

_Y sé que ellos se sentían igual, porque habíamos hablado de ello. Habíamos hablado de nuestros viejos amigos y de por qué aquellas personas se habían hecho amigas nuestras. Habíamos hablado de lo que buscábamos en los amigos nuevos que hiciésemos en la escuela nueva._

_Pero durante aquellas primeras semanas, hasta que cada uno se fue separando, El jardín de Monet era nuestro paraíso seguro. Si alguno de nosotros lo pasaba mal para integrarse o conocer gente, íbamos al Monet. De espaldas al jardín, en la mesa más alejada a la derecha._

_No estoy segura de quién comenzó aquello, pero quien fuese que hubiera tenido el día más agotador ponía la mano en el centro de la mesa y decía:"Por mí y por todos mis amigos". Los otros dos ponían sus manos encima y se echaban hacia delante._ _Después mientras bebíamos con la mano libre, Rosalie y yo siempre bebíamos chocolate caliente. Con el tiempo, Emmett se fue conociendo todo el menú._

Sólo he estado en el Monet unas cuantas veces, pero creo que está en la calle por la que está bajando ahora el autobús.

_Sí, éramos unos cursis. Y lo siento si este episodio os esta poniendo os sirve de ayuda, para mí es casi demasiado dulce. Pero Monet llenaba sinceramente cualquier vacío que necesitase llenarse en aquellos tiempos. Para todos nosotros._

_Pero no os preocupéis... no duró mucho._

Me deslizo por el banco en dirección al pasillo, y después me pongo en pie con el autobús en marcha.

_El primero en caer fue Emmett. Nos saludábamos amistosamente si nos cruzábamos por el pasillo, pero nunca fue más allá de aquello._

_O por lo menos, no conmigo._

Me agarro con las manos al respaldo de los asientos y me abro paso hacia la parte delantera del autobús en movimiento.

_Ahora que solo quedábamos nosotras dos, Rosalie y yo, las cosas cambiaron bastante rápido. Nuestras conversaciones se convirtieron en pura cháchara y poco más._

—¿Cuál es la próxima parada? —pregunto. Siento cómo las palabras salen de mi garganta pero apenas son un murmullo por encima de la voz de Alice y el ruido del motor.

La conductora me mira por el espejo retrovisor.

_Entonces Rosalie dejó de ir, y aunque yo continué yendo al Monet unas cuantas veces más con la esperanza de que apareciese alguno de los dos, al final yo también dejé de ir._

_Hasta..._

—Los únicos que quedan en el autobús están dormidos —dice la conductora. La miro atentamente a los labios para asegurarme de que la entiendo—. Puedo parar en donde quieras.

_Mirad, lo chulo de la historia de Rosalie es que la mayor parte de ella ocurre en un punto, lo cual os hace la vida mucho más fácil a los que estéis siguiendo las estrellitas._

El autobús pasa al lado del Monet.

—Aquí está bien —digo.

_Sí, vi a Rosalie por primera vez en el despacho de la señorita Platt, Pero nos conocimos en el Monet._

Me voy preparando mientras el bus va desacelerando y se detiene al lado del bordillo.

_Y conocimos a Emmett en el Monet. Y entonces... entonces ocurrió esto._

La puerta se abre con un zumbido.

_Un día, en la escuela, Rose se me acercó en el pasillo._

_—Tenemos que hablar —me dijo. No dijo en dónde ni por qué, Pero sabía que se refería al Monet... y creía que sabía por qué._

Bajo las escaleras y doy un paso desde la cuneta hasta el bordillo. Me recoloco los auriculares y comienzo a retroceder media manzana.

_Cuando llegué allí, Rosalie estaba desmoronada sobre una silla, con los brazos colgándole a los lados como si llevase esperando mucho rato, Y quizá lo llevase. Quizá desease que yo me saltase la última clase para unirme a ella._

_Así que me senté y coloqué la mano en el centro de la mesa:_

_—¿Por mi y por todos mis amigos?_

_Levantó una mano y con un golpe dejó un papel sobre la mesa. Entonces lo empujó hacía mi y lo giró Para que pudiese leerlo. Pero yo no necesitaba que lo girase, porque la primera vez que había leído aquel papel estaba boca abajo sobre el pupitre de Mike; QUIÉN ESTÁ BUENA/ QUIÉN NO LO ESTÁ. _

_Yo recordaba en qué lado de la lista estaba (según Emmett). Y mi supuesta contraria estaba sentada delante de mí. En nuestro paraíso seguro, ni más ni _  
><em>menos. El mío... el suyo...y el de Emmett.<em>

_—¿Y esto a quién le importa? —le dije—. No significa nada._

Trago saliva. Cuando había leído la lista, la había pasado por el pasillo sin pensar. En aquel momento me había parecido divertida.

_—Alice —me dijo—, no me importa que te baya puesto a ti por delante de mí._

_Sabía exactamente a dónde se dirigía aquella conversación y no iba a dejar que nos llevase por ahí._

¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo lo veo ahora?

Debería haber cogido cada copia que pudiese encontrar y haberlas tirado todas.

_—No me prefirió a mí antes que a ti, Rosalie —le dije—. Me eligió a mí para recuperarte a ti, y lo sabes. Él sabía que mi nombre te haría más daño que el de cualquier otra persona._

_Cerró los ojos y dijo mi nombre casi en un susurro._

_—Alice._

_¿Lo recuerdas, Rosalie? Porque yo sí._

_Cuando alguien dice tu nombre en ese tono, cuando ni tan siquiera te miran a los ojos, ya no hay nada que tú puedas hacer o decir. Ya ha tomado una decisión._

_—Alice—me dijiste—, sé lo de los rumores._

_-No puedes saber rumores —dije yo. Y quizá me estuviese poniendo un poco sensible, pero había tenido la esperanza (tonta de mí) de que no habría más rumores cuando mi familia se mudase aquí. De haber dejado atrás los rumores y los cotilleos... para bien—. Puedes escuchar rumores, pero no puedes saberlos._

_Otra vez, volviste a decir mi nombre._

_—Alice._

_Sí, sabía lo de los rumores. Y te juré que no había visto a Emmett ni una sola vez fuera del instituto. Pero no me creíste._

_¿Y por qué ibas a creerme? ¿Por qué iba alguien a no creerse un rumor que encajaba tan bien con otro rumor antiguo? ¿Eh, James?_

_¿Por qué?_

Rosalie podía haber escuchado muchos rumores sobre Emmett y Alice. Pero ninguno era cierto.

_Para Rosalie era más fácil pensar en mí como en Alice la Mala más que como en la Alice a la que había conocido en el Monet. Era más fácil de aceptar. Era más fácil de comprender._

_Para ella, los rumores tenían que ser ciertos._

Recuerdo a un grupo de chavales bromeando con Emmett en los vestuarios. Le cantaban una canción infantil: "Haz una tarta, haz una tarta, panadero". Después alguien le había preguntado: "¿Has hecho bollitos, panadero?" y todo el mundo sabía a qué se referían. Los padres de Alice tenían una panadería y pastelería en el centro del pueblo por lo que la broma cobraba para mí un terrible doble sentido.

Cuando se acabó el jaleo, nos quedamos solos Emmett y yo. Un diminuto tirón de celos me hizo retorcerme por dentro. Desde la fiesta de despedida de Cynthia, no podía quitarme a Alice de la cabeza. Pero no era capaz de preguntar si lo que decían era verdad. Porque si lo era, yo no quería escucharlo.

Mientras se ataba los cordones de los zapatos, y sin mirarme, Emmett negó el rumor.

—Solo para que lo sepas.

—Vale dije.

_Vale, Rosalie. Gracias por ayudarme durante las primeras semanas de la escuela. Ha sido muy importante para mí. Y siento que Emmett se lo haya cargado con esa estúpida lista suya, pero lo ha hecho._

_Le dije que lo sabía todo de su relación. Aquel primer día en el Monet, él miraba para una de nosotras. Y no era yo. Y sí, aquello me hizo ponerme celosa. Y si aquello la ayudaba a superarlo, acepté cualquier tipo de culpa de la que ella quisiese acusarme por la ruptura de ello dos. Pero... aquello...¡no... era... cierto!_

Llego al Monet.

Hay dos tipos de pie ante la puerta, apoyados contra la pared. Uno está fumando un cigarrillo y el otro está bien enterrado dentro de su abrigo.

_Pero lo único que escuchaba Rosalie escuchaba era cómo me echaba yo las culpas._

_Se levantó y se puso al lado de su silla, mirando para mí, y se me tiró encima._

_Dime, Rosalie, ¿qué pretendías hacer? ¿pegarme o arañarme? Porque parecía un poco las dos cosas. Como si no pudieses decidirte._

_¿Y qué fue lo que me llamaste? No es que importe, pero solo es para lagrabación. Porque yo estaba demasiado ocupada levantando la mano y agachándome —iPero me pillaste!— y me perdí lo que dijiste._

_Esa pequeña cicatriz que todos habéis , visto encima de mi ceja tiene la forma de la uña de Rosalie... que me arranqué yo misma._

Yo me había dado cuenta de la cicatriz hacía unas semanas. En la fiesta. Una pequeña imperfección en una cara preciosa y le dije lo mona que era.

Unos minutos más tarde, ella se había puesto fuera de sí.

_O quizá nunca la hayáis visto. pero yo la veo cada mañana cuando me preparo para ir a la escuela. "Buenos días, Alice", me dice. Y cada noche cuando me preparo para ir a la cama: "que duermas bien"._

Empujo la pesada puerta de madera y cristal del Monet. El aire caliente sale para abrazarme y todo el mundo se vuelve, enfadado con la persona que está dejando que entre el frío. Me escurro hacia el interior y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

_Pero es más que un simple arañazo. Es un puñetazo en el estómago y una bofetada en la cara. Es un cuchillo en mi espalda porque preferiste creerte un rumor inventado que lo que sabías que era la verdad._

_Rosalie, querida, me encantaría que te hayas pasado por mi funeral. Y si lo has hecho, ¿te has fijado en tu cicatriz?_

_Y vosotros —el resto vosotros — ¿os habéis dado cuenta de las cicatrices que habéis dejado tras vosotros?_

_No, seguramente no ._

Aquello no era posible.

_Porque la mayoría de ellas no se pueden ver a simple vista._

Porque no hubo funeral, Alice.

**hola me he tardado un poco pero es porque me he liado con los trabajos para el colegio aunque cada vez queda menos para las vacaciones *-* Gracias por leer se les quiere mucho mucho 3**


End file.
